Un bouquet d'iris
by Darkwinrius
Summary: A force de voyages et de cadeaux mystérieux, on fini toujours par attirer les curieux. Densi


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi et mon travail est bénévole.

**Spoiler** : 1x12 – L'honneur des voleurs (on ne sait jamais, des fois que quelqu'un ne l'aurai pas vu…)

**Rating **: K

**Pairing :** Densi

**Note de l'auteur :** Joyeuse Saint Valentin à vous tous ! Oui, je sais j'ai un jour d'avance. Mais c'est pas grave :D.

Je sais que c'est tout plein de sucre, et de bons sentiments… Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'Eric avait entendu parler de Damien Kerts, c'est à cause des iris qu'il avait envoyés à Kensi. Se souvenant de Neil Korby, l'avocat de JAG qui avait essayé de traqué Callen, et du désastre qui avait suivi, il avait lu la carte.<p>

"À chaque chose son exception. J'espère que tu les aimes. Damien"

Éric n'avait pas trop su quoi penser. Il fallait bien connaître Kensi pour savoir que, contrairement à Nell, elle détestait les fleurs! Et visiblement, ce "Damien" la connaissait suffisamment bien pour le savoir et espérer qu'elle les aime quand même. Alors il avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez de Kensi.

"- Damien? Mon dieu! Éric! Tu as encore lu ma carte!

- J'ai juste respecté le protocole!

- Tu es trop curieux! Et non, avant que tu demandes, tu n'auras pas son nom de famille. Pas besoin de faire de recherches sur lui."

Ca l'avait surpris, mais Eric n'avait rien ajouté. Après cette conversation, Eric s'aperçut que Kensi recevait de temps en temps des cadeaux de « Damien ». Des fleurs, la plupart du temps. Toujours accompagnées de petits mots qui rendaient Kensi toute… Girly. C'était bizarre. Mais à la réflexion, Eric aimait bien voir ce côté-là de Kensi. Celui qui est caché derrière le gilet pare-balle, le flingue et l'attitude de Xena la guerrière.

Il se dit, pour se donner bonne conscience, que sans nom, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Et que de toute façon, au moindre doute, Kensi en parlerait à Deeks qui, en bon partenaire qu'il était, sonnerait l'alerte. Peut-être même qu'il demanderait des informations tout seul...

Il passa donc à autre chose.

* * *

><p>Ely Binsenk. Callen ne savait qui s'était, mais il savait que Deeks avait prévu d'aller en Floride le mois prochain avec elle.<p>

« - Miami ? Vraiment Deeks ?

- Oui Callen ?

- Il y a une fille qui est assez folle pour t'accompagner à Miami pendant une semaine ?

- Et oui. Je crois que je l'ai convaincue grâce à mon charme irrésistible.

- Et… C'est sérieux ?

- Assez pour qu'elle m'accompagne à Miami pendant une semaine.

- Tu as fait des recherches sur elle ?

- Callen, arrête. C'est une fille bien, qui n'a rien à cacher."

Devant le regard noir de l'officier de liaison, Callen ne préféra pas insister. Mais il irait quand même demander à Eric de faire une recherche rapide. Juste pour savoir.

En s'éloignant, il se demanda si Kensi était au courant. Après tout, tout le bureau était au courant pour leur « truc », au point qu'il y avait un pari sur le moment où ils se mettraient ensemble. Et Callen n'avait pas envie de perdre à cause d'une interférence…

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Callen entendit assez peu parler d'Ely. Eric avait effectué la petite recherche qu'il lui avait demandée et la seule chose que Callen, Sam, et Eric n'avait pas regardée, c'était le permis de conduire. Parce que Sam avait dit que : « On ne s'intéresse pas à son apparence, mais à sa vie ». La jeune femme était apparemment née en Louisiane et avait déménagé à l'âge de dix ans à Los Angeles. Elle avait fait ses études dans un collège et un lycée publics, était allée dans une université de la région et était devenue professeur d'Espagnol. Rien de particulier. Jamais arrêtée. Pas de PV. Affaire classée.

* * *

><p>Damien était un prénom que Sam avait déjà entendu. Par Eric s'il se souvenait bien. Il l'avait évoqué en tant que nouveau copain romantique de Kensi. Mais, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, c'était il y a des mois de cela. Alors Sam fut surpris de voir que la jeune femme recevait toujours des fleurs après tout ce temps, surtout quand on savait qu'elle avait de gros problèmes d'engagement et qu'elle était incapable de faire durer une relation plus de deux mois.<p>

Il fut encore plus surpris quand un jour de Décembre, alors que Callen était au gymnase et que Deeks était sous couverture pour il ne savait quelle mission, il trouva un paquet sur le bureau de Kensi. De la part de Damien Kerts. Il n'y avait pas de carte à l'extérieur. Mais il devait y avoir un mot à l'intérieur. Sam n'ouvrit pas le paquet. S'il était sur le bureau de Kensi, c'était qu'il était sans danger, après tout. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Eric des informations sur Damien Kerts.

« - Pas grand-chose à dire. Né et élevé à Los Angeles. Avocat spécialisé dans le divorce.

- Rien de plus ?

- Il y a une carte de bibliothèque à son nom, j'ai aussi trouvé un permis de conduire –mais je ne l'ai pas regardé-, quelques abonnements. Mais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

- … Qu'est-ce que Kensi peut bien faire avec un type pareil ?

- Ne me demande pas. Je sais juste qu'à chaque fois qu'il envoie une carte romantique, Kensi est toute…

- Ouais. Je vois. Merci Eric. »

Kensi ne dit rien sur son cadeau, ni sur l'expéditeur, mais la bague en argent qu'elle avait maintenant à la main droite donnait suffisamment d'informations. Et Sam entrevit à quel point la relation que la jeune femme entretenait était sérieuse.

"- Deeks est au courant?

- Pour?

- Damien Kerts.

- Deeks avait raison! Il n'y a aucune vie privée ici!

- Pas quand ça peut modifier la dynamique de toute l'équipe.

- Alors, pour répondre à ta question, oui, Deeks est au courant. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question.

- Allons Kens. Tout le monde sait pour la tension...

- Si tu dis "tension sexuelle", Sam, je te jure que je te fais avaler tous tes origamis. Et pour la dernière fois, il n'y a rien entre Deeks et moi."

Sam n'ajouta rien. La jeune femme ne s'énervant jamais d'habitude, il préféra laisser tomber le sujet "Damien", et retourner au boulot.

Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune femme jouait avec son anneau...

* * *

><p>C'est Éric qui, par le plus grand des hasards, réussit à relier Damien Kerts et Ely Binsenk.<p>

Ils avaient étaient rappelés d'urgence à l'OPS le samedi matin d'un long week-end. Deeks et Kensi étaient partis tôt le vendredi soir afin de passer le week-end avec leur moitié respective en dehors de Los Angeles, alors que le reste de l'équipe restait et allait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.

Malheureusement, leurs trois jours de repos tournèrent court quand le directeur Vance leur demanda de s'occuper d'une affaire de meurtre. Hetty rappela donc toute l'équipe, mais fut incapable de joindre les deux partenaires. Et ils voyageaient visiblement sous des alias non connus. Éric dut donc les chercher par d'autres moyens. Autrement dit: les personnes avec qui ils voyageaient...

"- Euh... Deeks et Kensi ont-ils dit qu'ils partaient avec un autre couple? demanda-t-il avec une voix bizarre, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son écran.

- Non. C'est même plutôt l'inverse. répondit Callen.

- Kensi a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir sur le dos ce week-end... ajouta Sam.

- Alors c'est très étrange... souffla l'informaticien.

- Explique-toi.

- Et bien... Damien Kerts et Ely Binsenk ont tous les deux pris hier soir un vol au départ de LAX...

- Et?

- Le même vol. Destination : Seattle. Et ils sont descendu dans le même hôtel..."

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux. Puis Callen dit qu'il était impossible que les deux jeunes agents soient partis ensemble. Sam renchérti en supposant que, aussi affreux que cela puisse paraître, Damien et Ely s'étaient rencontrés et avaient tous les deux largué les agents du NCIS, puis avaient décidé de partir ensemble. Et Éric se contenta de hocher la tête, ajoutant que les deux partenaires avaient sûrement éteint leurs portables pour pouvoir déprimer en paix. Oui, cela devait être ça...

Hetty soupira en pensant que ses agents ne devaient vraiment pas vouloir voir la vérité pour établir une pareille hypothèse.

Mais elle laissa les deux agents à Seattle, préférant appeler Renko en renfort. Après tout, c'était elle qui leur avait permis de partir...

* * *

><p>En dehors de Hetty, la première personne à avoir entendu parler de Damien et d'Ely était Nell.<p>

Comme faire autrement? C'était elle qui les avaient façonnés!

Les agents sous couvertures avaient de nombreux alias dont ils se servaient quotidiennement. Alors quand Kensi, puis Deeks, était venu lui demander de créer une légende plutôt poussée, elle n'avait pas posé plus de question que ça. Surtout qu'ils étaient venus tous les deux seulement pour qu'elle fasse les démarches de création de documents, les légendes étant déjà définies.

Ce n'est que quand Éric lui demanda si Kensi lui avait parlé d'un certain Damien que Nell reconstitua le puzzle. Et se tut. Les garçons trouveraient bien assez vite.

Après tout, Damien Kerts et Ely Binsenk n'étaient que des acronymes...

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite reviews pour me le dire ? Même si c'est pour me demander d'arrêter de faire des textes aussi mièvres !<p> 


End file.
